


For Best Results, Add 1 Tsp of Vanilla

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: The best mornings are the ones that involve waking up curled around grumpy husbands who look adorable when drooling and snoring the morning away. If morning cuddles move to lazy morning sex, well, then that's even better.





	For Best Results, Add 1 Tsp of Vanilla

It was the warm light seeping through closed eyelids that eventually pulled Harry from sleep. Even though the wizard knew that it had to be well passed his usual waking time, he made no effort to get up. He did move, but only to pull his still sleeping husband further into his arms. Soft puffs of breath blew out against a hard chest, and a large nose was awkwardly crushed into a collarbone, the likely cause of the tiny snuffling snores that were just audible. Harry squeezed his arms tighter for a moment, struggling to contain a rather undignified squeal at the adorableness of the older man. Not that dignity played a factor in his restraint, he just wanted to enjoy holding his husband while he did something as cute as drooling on his chest and snoring, and a squeal would definitely wake the man and ruin the moment. 

Ten years ago, even five really, Severus would never have been able to sleep deeply and contentedly enough to release even the small snorts he was producing now. A childhood of abuse, school years of bullying, time as a death eater during a war, switching sides, being a spy during a second war, even one of these could cause light and disturbed sleeping behaviour, all together they caused a restless state of constant paranoia. The potion master's impressive occlumency skills were the only reason he could sleep at all for most of his life, keeping ptsd riddled nightmares away as well as possible and allowing a level of awareness even during rest that eased his hyper vigilance. Deep, restful sleeps had become more and more common as their relationship progressed over the years, for both men. Harry knew it was a sign of the dark wizards trust in him as much as it was an indicator of the man's healing progress, and the green eyed wizard treated that knowledge with the respect it deserved. 

Beams of sunlight coming through the windows changed in angle as the sun climbed higher in the sky, becoming brighter and more intense where it shined on the resting couple. Basking in the heat of the sun, the warmth of the man in his arms, the silky softness of skin on skin, the spicey scent of long black strands he buried his face into, the grey wizard memorized the moment and engraved it in to his very being alongside every other precious moment he had of his husband. 

Several minutes passed in this fashion before the older man showed signs of stirring. First an increase in breathing rate, then a small snort and scrunched brows, followed by a rubbing back and forth of a propped head into its fleshy pillow. Having activated his recording spell at the first sign of waking, Harry watched his husband surface from slumber, dark lashes fluttering and lips smacking slightly. Finally, onyx eyes cracked open, and as soon as his brain had fully clicked on a dark, sleepy glare was levelled at his grinning husband. 

"Good morning handsome." Chirped the grey wizard, giddy at the grumpy scowl he got in response. Interrupting the incoherent but vicious sounding mutters, the younger man leaned in and started kissing and licking a thin pursed mouth into softness. After only a few moments of passivity, the kisses became slow, long mutual exchanges of tongues and lips. It was an extended and lazy snogging session that was probably more suiting for a pair of teenagers. Soft caresses over any conveniently placed stretch of skin, the wet sucking smack of colliding mouths, the couple continued to enjoy each other, in no rush to reach a heavy climax, perfectly content for a slow steady build to a gentle release. 

The dark wizard wound an arm around the other man's neck, angling for a deeper kiss. Obligingly, the green-eyed man accomodated the unspoken request, though still keeping the motions lazy and soft. After an extended snog the potioneer kicked things up a notch, sliding one leg over the other man's and then drawing it up until it was thrown over a trim waist. Easily following his lovers lead, the younger wizard moved the arm cradling expanding ribs down until he could drag an open palm over a bouncy globe of flesh, fingers trailing along a slightly damp crack, until it hooked underneath the elevated thigh and jerked it higher and closer. The yank drew the dark wizard further into his partners embrace, aligning their cocks, rubbing them together enticingly. Raising his own thigh up, Harry position his leg in between his husbands and rolled slightly so Severus was half on his back with the green eyed man partially hovering over him. 

Tangling his unoccupied hand into long dark strands, the grey wizard repositioned so his arm was more easily supporting his weight and the entangled digits could slide down and cradle a pale neck in a supporting palm. Rotating his bent leg until his foot was flatly and firmly braced on the mattress, Harry freed up his other hand from where it had been supporting the potioneer's leg. The grey wizard's angled limb shifted the other man's appendage even higher, spreading legs wide and giving increased access to genitals and puckered entrance. Moving unimpeded, the unoccupied hand found a new task, running up a smooth flank and then sliding down to run the length of a curved spine. Eventually, and unsurprisingly, the questing digits moved down further and started investigating fleshy mounds and the partially exposed tight ring of muscle. 

Harry was entirely unconcerned with pressing further, and developed a rhythm consisting of sloppy, wet kisses, slightly rocking hips, one hand massaging a curved neck, and the other rubbing over a sensitive pucker. Every so often the tip of a finger would poke just inside the ring, rubbing for a few moments before retreating, and then the whole hand shifting to knead a handful of arse cheek. While Severus was also content to prolong their morning activities, he also wanted a slightly more active role, shifting the arm underneath him to reach between them and unerringly wrapping a hand around both cocks. The position only allowed the potioneer small shallow strokes, so he punctuated the movements with squeezes and the rubbing of a calloused thumb over sensitive heads, which was more than enough to produce grunts and moans between kisses from both men. Not finished, the dark wizard moved the arm curled over broad shoulders over until it crossed the tanned arm connected to the hand playing with his entrance instead. Long potion stained fingers reached down and started mirroring the attention being paid to his hole on his husbands. 

Giving an extra hard suck on a figuratively sharp tongue, the grey wizard growled and rocked his hips a little harder so he could swing his arse into the probing touches. Time passed outside of the couples awareness, only marked by the tightening heat building low in their stomachs and the increase in fingers probing puckered orifices. Eventually, Harry rolled his husband fully onto his back and comfortable positioned his hips between ludely spread legs. Spelling his fingers with lubricant, the grey wizard opened up his lover with more intent but still no urgency.

If any of their friends and aquaintances were consulted, they would say with 100% confidence that Harry and Severus had a very active sex life and it consisted entirely of the really kinky and dirty kind of sex you couldn't even acknowledge knowing existed in polite company. While they were completely correct on the former, they were slightly misinformed on the latter. Yes, they were very kinky, dirty bastards and had hot and wild sex of all kinds. However they were just as familiar with regular vanilla sex, and indulged in it quite frequently as a matter of fact. Many days started with lazy morning sex, and coupling occurred on the bed with no special props or ceremony just as frequently as it did otherwise. The wild kinky stuff is just what everyone walked in on, or was what Harry described in detail to anybody who he cared to tell, which was most everyone for various reasons. 

Once three fingers were easily working in and out of the dark wizards rim, the younger man withdrew the digits and slicked up his cock with the excess lubricant. Hooking long, pale legs around his waist, Harry rocked forward until he was hunched over his husband and easily able to resume his kisses, one hand retangling in soft tresses at the nape of the potioneer's neck and the other sliding beneath the prone figure to rest under the small of the dark wizards back. Severus rewound one arm around his husbands neck and his other hand to help guide his lovers cock to his wet entrance. Once the head popped through and hooked inside the stretched rim he withdrew his hand to reach up and run up and down the other wizards back. 

A long, slow press forward had the hard shaft encased to the hilt in the hot channel. Just resting inside for a moment, enjoying the new feelings that blended perfectly with the pleasure from tongues sliding against each other and lips swelling as they came together again and again, Harry hummed in satisfaction. Lazily, the younger man withdrew his length slowly and then pushed forward in one smooth movement. Unhurriedly and with a tender thoroughness, the hard cock was rocked in and out of the hot, tight channel. It took ages, but the heat built up higher, a warm and hard glow both men could feel grow low in their pelvis. When they finally came, it was near simultaneously, impossible to tell who triggered the other into release. The orgasms themselves felt long and drawn out, seeming to last forever as balls drew tight and spilled seed out the tips of hard shafts, one load all over a soft belly and the other deep inside the spasming tunnel. 

"Hmmmm, a very good morning. Have I mentioned lately how much I love it that you arse is so sensitive I can almost always get you to orgasm just from my cock inside it? If I haven't it was a serious oversight on my part." Harry hummed happily from on top of his husband after several minutes basking in a golden afterglow. Giving a little hip wiggle to feel his softening dick flop around inside it's snug little hiding spot, the green-eyed man sighed in happiness. 

"I believe you informed me of that yesterday morning, and the morning before that, and twice the day before that. I also believe you've told me that at least once near everyday for the last twelve and a half years." Drawled out the potioneer with his first coherent words of the day. 

"Oh good. It's something that definitely needs repeating." With a lamenting sigh, Harry finally leveraged himself of his husband and pulled himself free of the man's hole. Falling back onto his heels, the grey wizard paused to drink in the sight of the man he loved beyond all reason. Looking thoroughly debauched, the dark wizard laid sprawled out, one arm stretched above his head and the other had flopped down so a palm laid just below a gently rising and falling sternum. Pale legs were stretched open obscenely wide, still propped up and somewhat curled around the younger wizards hips. Spent seed was splattered over that tiny curve of belly that Harry loved so much, a limp cock was flopped over and laying in the drying puddle of come that was already starting to flake. The lax, heavy balls hung down, partially obscuring Harry's view of the leaking hole that was slightly winking open and closed. The potion master's expression was calm and smooth, tiny wrinkles at the corners of onyx eyes and a slight glint in the orbs giving the loose and content satisfaction that had suffused the older man's very being. 

Unable to help himself, the younger man moved to sit at his husbands side, reached out to brush some strands of hair from the striking face and stroke the back of his hand against an arched cheek. Cupping a sharp jaw, Harry leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss on his Love's mouth, keeping it chaste and reverent, an echo of the night before present in the action. 

"I love you Severus Potter-Snape, with all that I am, all that I was, and all that I will be. Forever more." The words came out sounding like both a prayer and a vow. 

Severus pushed away that small twinge of discomfort he still got when his husband spoke of his feelings towards himself, and responded in kind, "And I love you too, My Husband, My Own, My One. You are My End and My Beginning. Forever more." 

An echo of the power summoned last night stirred at the oaths, before settling with a heavy weight. 

"Come on Love. Shower and then breakfast. I have a few plans I want to go over with you for the rest of our holiday." Standing and pulling his husband off the bed and beside him, Harry guided the other wizard to their en suite bathroom with an arm casually wrapped around narrow hips, rubbing circles in the soft skin with his finger tips. 

This was only a few days into their vacation but there was so much he wanted to do with his husband it was best to get started first thing. Well figuratively speaking, Harry wasn't entirely sure if it was still morning even if it definitely had been before he started kissing his husband. It was the best way to start the day in any case, and besides, lazy mornings were some kind of necessity for it to be considered a real vacation, right? This was definitely a real vacation, and with all his plans, it would be the best one too.


End file.
